Heart
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Hatimu adalah tempatku, tempatku berteduh dan menjadi pelabuhan cintaku. Dan hatiku akan bergetar hebat saat mengingatmu, berguncang seakan kekurangan akan kadar cinta darimu/A Kyumin fanfic/Dedicated for Lee Sungmin's birthday/Just a Drabble/Wanna RnR?


**Heart**

**(c)Umu Humairo Cho, 2012**

**Kyumin and other**

**(c)God, Themselves, Belong to each other**

**Genre :**

**Romance, Fluffy**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Drabble**

**Summary :**

**Hatimu adalah tempatku. **

**Tempatku berteduh, tempatku menumpahkan kerinduanku,**

**Tempatku melabuhkan rasa cintaku. **

**Sejauh apapun jarak yang melintas antara kau dan aku,**

**Selalu ada kau di hatiku—dan aku harap—aku juga selalu ada di hatimu.**

**Dan hatiku akan bergetar hebat saat aku mengingatmu.**

**Karena kau berhasil membuatku berguncang setiap saat karena aku merasa kekurangan akan kadar cinta darimu.**

**Warning :**

**Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, OOC!**

**A/N :**

**Happy birthday Mami Ming. Wish you all the best.**

**Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, Papi Kyu tambah cinta :D**

**Cinta kalian abadi untuk selamanya^^**

**Don't like don't read! NOT PLAGIAT! Hope you Read and Comment =)**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Umu Humairo Cho Present**

**.**

**Heart**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"3..2..1.. <em>HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE<em>~" teriakkan itu menggema dari Leeteuk dan semuanya. Di belakangnya Sungmin tersenyum melihat _hyung_ tersayangnya. Tak lama, Eunhyuk datang bersamaan dengan Donghae dan menerjangnya dengan pelukan. Memberikan ucapan selamat tahun baru dan—selamat ulang tahun.

Ya, bertepatan dengan malam pergantian tahun, Lee Sungmin—_bunny boy_-nya Super Junior ini juga berulang tahun. Berkali-kali Eunhyuk memeluknya dan sesekali menjahilinya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum mengucapkan terimakasih pada Eunhyuk juga Donghae di sampingnya.

Lalu mereka beranjak melangkah ke atas panggung. Di sana ada _hoobae_ mereka—SHINee. Dan berkat ide jahil Eunhyuk—SHINee dan Eunhyuk sendiri mengangkat Sungmin dan melempar-lemparkannya ke atas. Sungmin sendiri hanya tertawa sesekali.

Di turunkannya Sungmin, dan mereka berlalu menuju _backstage_, Siwon menghampiri Sungmin, membawanya bersamanya dan mendaratkan ciuman di dahi Sungmin. Hei—kemanakah _Evil_ Kyu? Mungkinkah jika seorang Cho Kyuhyun melihat akan terjadi perdebatan besar? Ah, sayangnya manusia satu itu tak kelihatan sama sekali.

Dan Sungmin hanya membiarkan tangan Siwon merangkul pundaknya.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aish, kemana bocah itu? Aku ulang tahun juga! Dia-nya malah ngga ada~~" rajuk Sungmin entah pada siapa. Ia melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali belum kelihatan, sampai akhirnya bocah yang di tunggu-tunggu datang juga.<p>

"_YA_! Kau kemana sih, Kyuuu~~" ujarnya ngambek dan menunjukkan wajah cemberut. Kyuhyun yang baru masuk menghela napas dan duduk di samping kekasihnya. "_Mianhe hyung_~ tadi kan _hyung_ tahu aku ada jadwal sendiri sehabis kita tampil," balasnya dan mengelus rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin menumpukkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyuhyun. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun sendiri sibuk mengelus-elus rambut Sungmin dan tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Sungmin di atas pahanya. "Tapi—kau tidak mengucapkan—"

Sebelum Sungmin menyampaikan maksudnya, Kyuhyun memotongnya terlebih dahulu, "_Ne chagi~~ Happy birthday my bunny boy~ Happy new year too_. Semoga di tahun ini kau tambah mencintaiku, tambah menyayangiku, tambah—"

"_Ya_! Itu sih mau-mu!" kata Sungmin memotong kalimat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat kekasihnya cemberut. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sungmin. "_Ne hyung_, selamanya hatiku hanya akan berpijak pada hatimu. Selamanya hatimu adalah pelabuhan terakhir cintaku. _Saranghae_." Ujar Kyuhyun. Dan ia memberikan ciuman hangat pada Sungmin.

Sungmin ingin membalasnya tapi Kyuhyun melepasnya terlebih dahulu. "_Mianhe hyung_. Kita tunda ciuman kita untuk empat hari ke depan. Sekarang aku mau siap-siap, _ne_?" kata Kyuhyun sebelum Sungmin protes. Sungmin menautkan alisnya, "Memang kau mau kemana?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kyuhyun yang baru mengeluarkan koper menaruhnya kembali di lantai, mendekati Sungmin dan mendorongnya sehingga kini Kyuhyun menindihnya. Posisi itu berhasil membuat Sungmin memerah. "Aku harus berangkat ke Manila jam tiga pagi ini, _hyung_. _Mianhe_ aku tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu besok," kata Kyuhyun seraya menyapukan jari-jemarinya pada permukaan kulit wajah Sungmin.

Alis Sungmin tambah bertaut, "Untuk apa? Apa ke Manila lebih penting daripada ulang tahunku?" balasnya cemberut dan mendorong Kyuhyun sehingga sekarang mereka pada posisi duduk. "Ada syutting CF _hyung_. Aku, Eunhyuk _hyung_ dan Siwon _hyung_ di kirim ke sana."

Sungmin diam. Kyuhyun pun diam. Sampai akhirnya Sungmin angkat bicara. "Huh? Ya sudahlah, sana bersiap-siap. Aku mau tidur," balasnya terdengar sedikit ketus membuat Kyuhyun menghela napas berat. 'Kenapa sih jadwal akhir-akhir ini membuatku ingin menceburkan diri?', batin Kyuhyun kesal pada jadwal yang di perolehnya.

'Hah, sudahlah. Aku akan membujuknya saat kembali nanti. Mianhe _hyung, Saranghae~_'

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Eung~~" erang seorang <em>namja<em> di atas kasur pink-nya. Ia menggeliat dan mengusap-usap matanya, bangun dari posisinya dan duduk bersandar di kepala ranjangnya. Ia melihat sekeliling dan tak menemukan siapa-siapa. Bahkan ia tak menemukan kekasihnya. Ah, dia ingat. Bukankah sang kekasih harus berangkat ke Manila untuk syutting CF? Ah masa bodohlah. Mengingat itu membuatku ingin murka, batin Sungmin.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Mengabaikan ponselnya yang berdering yang entah dari siapa.

Sekitar sejam di dalam kamar mandi, akhirnya ia keluar dari sana dengan hanya memakai jubah mandi saja. dan ponselnya masih setia bergetar membuat Sungmin berjalan menghampirinya. Ia melihat banyak pesan masuk dari Kyuhyun—kekasihnya.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>From : My Evil GaemGyu<em>

_Morning hyung_~ apakah kau sudah bangun? Dan apakah tidurmu semalam nyenyak? Ku harap iya. _Saranghae hyung_ :D

* * *

><p><em>From : My Evil GaemGyu<em>

Apakah kau marah _hyung_? _Mianhe_ jika aku benar-benar tak bisa merayakan ultahmu tahun ini. tapi aku janji, pulang dari sini aku akan merayakannya bersamamu, hem? Tapi itupun jika kau mau~ _Saranghae_ _hyung_~ muach :*

* * *

><p><em>From : My Evil GaemGyu<em>

Kau tahu _hyung_? Sekali pun tubuhku di Manila, rasanya raga dan jiwaku ada di sana, menemani Minnie _bunny_-ku. Bahkan aku merasa bahwa aku ke sini tanpa membawa hatiku. Aku merasa, hatiku tertinggal di dekatmu. Atau mungkin memang tertinggal di pelabuhanku?

* * *

><p><em>From : My Evil GaemGyu<em>

Semarah itu kah, _hyung_? Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tahu aku salah, _mianhe mianhe mianhe_. _Saranghae saranghae saranghae_ :*

* * *

><p><em>From : My Evil GaemGyu<em>

Aish, sebenarnya aku tak bisa menggombal _hyung_. Tapi—ini isi hatiku.

Ehem XO

Kau tahu kenapa bintang menjadi pasangan sang bulan?

* * *

><p>Tanpa sadar Sungmin menggeleng.<p>

* * *

><p>—itu karena, sang bintang membantu sang bulan menyampaikan sinarnya. Sang bulan tak bisa memancarkan sinarnya sendirian tanpa sang bintang. Karena hanya bintanglah yang bisa memancarkan cahaya miliknya sendiri. Tapi cahayanya takkan bisa sampai ke bumi. Dan dengan begitu, sang bintang memantulkan cahayanya pada sang bulan, lalu sang bulan akan memantulkan cahaya itu ke bumi. Maka dari itu sang bintang akan selalu membutuhkan sang bulan. Menjadikannya pasangan untuk selama-lamanya, agar ia bisa terus memancarkan cahayannya ke bumi. Menerangi malam setiap umat yang kadang gelap tertutup kabut. Sama sepertiku, aku akan selalu membutuhkanmu untuk menyinari hatiku, atau bahkan—membantuku bersinar bersamaan dengan cahaya cintamu.<p>

Aku bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana harus mengungkapkan seluruh isi hatiku. Aku bingung. Aku terlalu mencintaimu sehingga tidak ada kata-kata yang pantas yang bisa aku gunakan sebagai alasan aku amat sangat mencintaimu.

Sekali lagi—maafkan aku _chagia_~~ Aku janji akan pulang secepatnya dan merayakan ulang tahunmu. Dan ketahuilah hatiku akan selalu ada di sana, bersama hatimu walau aku entah ada di bagian dunia lain. Karena hatimu adalah tempat aku berteduh, beristirahat, melabuhkan rasa cintaku. Dan hatiku akan selalu bergetar hebat karena mengingatmu. Kau membuatku gila sampai-sampai aku ingin menceburkan diriku ke dalam lautan yang ada di sini.

_Saranghae_ Minimi. Dari awal kau tahu aku tidak pernah bisa menggombal, maaf kalau kata-kataku ini justru terkesan lebay, hehe :D _Ne_ Minimi, _saranghae_~ _jeongmal saranghaeyo_~

Sampai ketemu _chagia_~ dan saat itu aku akan mengurungmu, kekekeke~

_LOVE YOU_ :*

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>Blush<em>~'

Dan entah kenapa justru wajah Sungmin memerah membaca kalimat terakhir dalam sms kekasihnya itu. Ia sibuk memikirkan hari di mana ia akan di kurung oleh Kyuhyun. Oh tidak~ apakah itu akan jadi hari terburuk—

'Drrtt..Drrtt..'

Ponselnya kembali bergetar, tapi kali ini ada telpon masuk. Ia terkejut melihat deretan hangul yang ternyata adalah—

'_**My Evil GaemGyu calling..'**_

Aish, bagaimana ini? Angkat ngga yah? Angkat saja deh.

"_Yeobo_—"

"_CHAGIAAAAAAA_~~~ Kau kemana saja sih, hem? Akhirnya kau mengangkat telponku," ujar suara di seberang sana membuat Sungmin melotot tak percaya kekasihnya akan senorak itu.

"A-apaan sih Kyu. Kan ngga harus senorak itu," balas Sungmin mencibir kekasihnya.

"Iya iya maaf sayaang. Jadi—bla-bla-bla," dan tiba-tiba sambungan itu terputus meninggalkan Sungmin yang merona hebat akibat kalimat dari Kyuhyun.

'Baiklah Lee Sungmin-ku sayang, siapkanlah dirimu untuk ku 'masuki' selama tiga hari berturut-turut, hehe :D—'

Satu menit.

Masih loading.

Dua menit.

Entahlah apa yang Sungmin pikirkan.

Tiga menit.

Empat menit.

Li—

"_ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_~~" dan teriakkan itu membuat Leeteuk dan yang lainnya menggedor-gedor pinyu kamar Sungmin karena khawatir akan dirinya.

Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri kembali membatu mengingat-ingat apalagi yang Kyuhyun katakan setelah kalimat yang membuat ia—berteriak sekeras itu—dan memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya.

'—karena setelah itu aku akan langsung melamarmu dan mengganti marga-mu menjadi Cho, Cho Sungmin. _Saranghae_ Cho Sungmin. _From your_ _Evil_ Cho—Cho Kyuhyun, muach :*'

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**THE END (dengan tidak elitnya)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>NB : Eaaaaa~~ maafkan untuk ketidak-gajean fic ini. kan Cuma drabble singkat, wkwk<strong>

**Happy birthday mami Ming #telat**

**Maafkanlah~**

**Ne, RnR plis~~?**

**With Love,**

**Anaknya Kyumin(?)**


End file.
